Truth or Shag
by Nergui
Summary: Sansa, dark haired, comes back to King's landing to spy for Peter Baelish. Most people can't recognize her, but a Lady, at the entrance of the Red Keep, does and without her knowing, take her to the Queen's appartements. The Lady of the Rock is determined to know if the Stark girl had any implication in her son's death... by all means.


**CHAPTER 1 : SANSA**

Sansa took a deep breath as she looked up to the Red Keep. I felt like it's been so long since she lived here, and at the same time it felt like it was yesterday. She remembered her Father's death, Joffrey's cruelty, the Queen's teasing. _No. _She thought. _Joffrey is dead, and I am not the Queen's hostage anymore. I've changed. _She did have changed. Travelling with Littlefinger, she learnt how to fool people who she could trust and who she couldn't how to walk in a big city without being recognized and even noticed. She matured, she wasn't the Royal family's toy anymore. She approached the Red Keep. Ships from the Free Cities had just returned, to bring furniture, clothes or perfume for Westerosi people. Especially for noble families. Packages were everywhere this morning, and servants were taking what their family had ordered. There was a massive crowd, but now one seemed to notice her. She dyed her hair, and was hiding under a hood and a large cape. She was a shadow, and no one even looked at her._ That's good. No one knows me. _  
She approached the packages, listening to the servant's gossips, discreetly peeking at the boxes' contents.

'' Hi. '' said the woman next to her. Sansa flinched, surprised that someone would talk to her. Usually, people didn't even _notice_ her. But not wanting to bring any suspicions, she politely turned her head to the woman. She was from the Free Cities as well, she was sure of it. Her skin was tanned, and her eyes black as her hair. She was beautiful, but she couldn't tell if she was a servant from King's landing or a woman came from Essos because she was wearing a simple white dress, like most women at such an hour.

'' I've never seen you around before. What's your name ? '' The woman asked, smiling.

'' Alayne. '' replied Sansa. It's been so much time she introduced herself as Alayne that it came to sound right to her ears.

'' And what are you looking for, Alayne ? There's so much packages, it's hard to find what you or your Lady ordered. It's really messy, but I'm used to it, so maybe I can help you. ''

'' I'm... I'm looking for furniture from Braavos. '' She lied. '' I think it's not here yet, so I'm going to check down there''

The woman catched her arm before she could move one foot. '' Oh no, it's not there ! All the packages from Braavos are already inside. Come with me, I'll show you. '' she told the girl, as she dragged her away to the Red Keep. Usually, Sansa would have warmly thanked this girl, but right now she cursed her. She wasn't supposed to go inside, it was too dangerous. But she couldn't escape from the woman's strong grip. They entered, went through the Great Hall, and took several hallways.

That's when Sansa began to doubt. What if the woman was taking her elsewhere ? '' Is it still far ? '' she worriedly asked.

But the woman turned her head and smiled at her gently. ''No, we're almost there. '' Sansa started to relax, but then she recognized which hallway she was in. The Royal one. She tried to get away from the woman's grip, but she didn't let her, and threw a serious stare at her. She did not seem so nice anymore. She started to struggle harder, but the woman opened a door, and violently pulled her in before vehemently closing and locking it.

'' Lady Taena, did you find my parcel ? '' said the blonde woman at the other side of the room. She was putting her jewels on, not facing them. _The Queen_. Sansa felt her heart flutter. _What an idiot. She made a fool of myself, and I didn't see anything coming. And now... Now... _She gasped. After so many months away from the Queen, she was still scared.

'' I didn't, but I find something that might interest you even more. ''

Cersei turned around, and raised her eyebrow when she saw that something.  
'' Well well well, isn't that Lady Sansa ? ''

Sansa was staring at the ground. She was not supposed to be embarassed right now, but she was turning red as a beet.

'' Should I call King's guards, Your Grace ? '' asked Lady Taena. The Stark girl threw her a black stare. If it wasn't for her beautiful smile, she wouldn't have followed her.

'' Don't. You did good bringing her straight to me, Taena. You shall be rewarded for it later. ''

The lady smiled shyly and took again Sansa's hand firmly Sansa winced in pain.

'' I'm sorry my Lady hurts you, Sansa. '' Cersei said, approaching the girls. '' But I have to get some things straight. ''

The Queen was now right in front of the younger girl. She put her chin up, and stared at her with her emerald eyes. _They look like they're jewels themselves, _thought the girl.

'' I'll get straight to the point. Did you, or did you not murdered my son, or have any implication in the Imp's plans ? ''

Sansa shook her head vigorously. '' Absolutely not. '' Actually, it was mostly her fault. But she wasn't aware of it, so that wasn't _really_ a lie. Besides, she did not want to know what would the Queen do to her if she found out about it.

The Queen touched her neck softly with her fingertips, before scratching it with her sharp nails. '' You'll understand I can't really trust you, little dove. '' She slowly took of her hood, and her coat, and threw it accross the room. '' Place her on my bed, Taena. '' The exotic woman obeyed, and laid Sansa on her back, grasping both of her hands above her head. Cersei pourred herself a glass of wine, and came to sit besides the younger girl's body. She took a sip of it, before maliciously pursuing her talk '' By the way Sansa, you haven't met my Lady. This is Lady Merryweather, a close friend of mine. ''

_Friend ? Since when does she have friends ? _Sansa wondered. But the Queen came over her, and fears replaced wonders. She knew the Queen would and could do anything to get what she wanted. And the young girl really didn't want to die today. She went close to her face, and Sansa shut her eyes, scared that the older woman would hurt her but she gently stroked it.  
'' Darker hair really does suit you, Lady Sansa.'' She simply said. Sansa was sceptical. In the end, what did she want ?

The Queen seemed to notice her perplexity, as she explained herself. '' People usually don't say the truth right away. You need to... get to know them rather intimately, to know the real truth. '' She was slowly scratching her face as she talked. ''Are you thirsty ? '' The sudden change of subject made Sansa suspicious. Now, she was sure the Queen wanted to torture her. _I won't let her. I can defend myself. _But she already knew she couldn't. Because on one hand, she couldn't move thanks to Lady Merryweather. And on the other hand... The Queen still impressed her, and she wouldn't dare to upset her.

'' Yes, Your Grace. '' replied Sansa. Truth was, she didn't eat or drink anything since she arrived in King's Landing, and the city was incredibly hot.

The Queen smiled and sat on her belly. She dipped one of her finger in her glass of wine, and brought it to Sansa's lips. '' There you go. '' She smirked. '' Lick, baby she-wolf. ''

The girl's whole face became red, but she didn't hesitate for a long time and took the finger between her lips. She felt compelled to do what the Queen said. After all, she was the Queen. But Cersei herself seemed surprised to see the girl obey her so easily. Sansa saw the Lady behind her blush a little as well, as her tongue was carefully cleaning her finger. When the Queen had enough, she brought it out and dipped two fingers in her wine, before presenting them to Sansa. The girl quietly took them in her mouth, kindly sucking them, as she felt her body becoming hotter and hotter.

'' Good girl. '' she stated, taking her fingers out. She put her glass away, and move her face closer to Sansa's, playing with her lips with her fingers covered by the girl's saliva. '' Can you tell me something else about Joffrey now ? '' She softly asked, but Sansa knew the question was everything but soft. The girl shook her head, and Cersei sighed. ''Tell me little bird, have you ever kissed someone ? '' The girl shook her head once more, blushing a little. '' Good. '' She said, and Sansa watched her, incredulous. ''Then I'll be your first.''

And the Queen roughly opened Sansa's mouth with her hand, hurling her lips to Sansa's, openly mixing their tongues and bitting her lip. The Stark girl softly moaned, as she was getting frustrated not being able to move her hands. The Queen's hands were walking down her body, squeezing her breasts through her dress, scratching her thighs. She finally broke the kiss, and whispered to Sansa's ear. '' I suppose you're never been fucked either. Then unless you have something to confess, I'll be your first for that as well. '' She bit her ear, as she started to stroke her sex through her smallclothes.

Sansa gasped, as she quickly answered. '' I swear I didn't do anything, my Queen ! '' She twisted herself, incomfortable. However, by doing so she felt she was wet between her thighs and suddendly blushed.

The Queen noticed her awkwardness, but that didn't made her smile. She ripped up her smallclothes, as she led her fingers to the entrance of the young girl's cunt.

'' So why did you flee the city ?! '' she harshly asked, as she digged two fingers deep in Sansa. The girl screamed, as the Queen pursued '' Taena, do not let go of her. Sansa, I want honest answers.'' Lady Taena nodded, and she began to thrust, feeling the tightness of the young girl on her fingers, as she started to cry in pain.

'' Sansa ! '' She called her to order. '' Answer, '' she commanded as she was going deeper and deeper.

'' Your Grace, I-I.. I didn't do anything ! Please ! '' The girl said, flinching. But the Queen didn't slow down, and Sansa continued : '' Please, Your Grace, I beg you – '' She stopped, to make a loud groan, feeling the first wave of pure pleasure in her body. She relaxed, and slowly wrapped her bare legs around the Queen's hips. '' Faster... '' she murmured, and Cersei smirked, as she thrusted faster and deeper, making both of her bodies move. Sansa was screaming, louder and louder. Sometimes the Queen would kiss her to shut her up. The young girl felt her whole body prickling, as she lost herself into delight and eventually came, crying out in joy.

The Queen sat again on the girl's stomach, as she was breathing loudly.

'' I swear – It wasn't... It wasn't me... '' She whispered, barely loud enough for Cersei to hear.

'' I believe you. '' the Queen replied coldly.

'' Thanks you '' the girl replied. She wasn't sure if she was thanking her for believing her, or for the sex. But it didn't really matter.

The Queen moved and sat besides Sansa, giving an head sign to Lady Merryweather. The lady finally released her wrists, red and swollen. The Stark girl raised herself and put her dress straight. She looked at Cersei, wondering what she was supposed to do now.

'' You're free to go. '' she told her. Sansa nodded and walked slowly to the door.

'' But you can come back. '' She added. '' Tomorrow, at nightfall. If you want to. ''

'' Why would I come back ? ''

Cersei smirked at her. '' Don't mock me. You were so wet we could have bring in an elephant's cock inside your cunt. ''

Sansa suddendly blushed, as she quickly turned around, took her coat, opened the door and got out. She peeked at the Queen before leaving, her golden mane, her emerald eyes. She was laughing with her Lady. Sansa felt a flame in her heart. She really did looked close to this woman. She might come back, after all.

'' Actually, you believed her from the start didn't you ? ''

'' You know me far too well, my Lady. '' smiled Cersei. She was glad to have such a friend by her side.

Lady Merryweather smiled shyly. '' And can I claim my reward, my Queen ? ''

The Queen laughed at her Lady's impatience. '' So soon ? You're too greedy, Taena. '' and she smirked seductively, putting her hand on her Lady's thigh.


End file.
